Bad Commpany
by Captain Riley
Summary: What if Gol D. Roger had a family? What if he had brothers and a niece? What if that niece was the very key to the One Piece? This is the story is about adventure, friendship, and never giving up on your dreams. Join Nichole D. Roger in her adventure with the Straw Hats in search for the Legendary One Piece. Families will grow closer and death will draw near for some. Zoro x OC
1. The Straw Hat

**Author's Note: **Please be advised that I am writing this story on a whim and it may or may not go on Hiatus for a while if I become stuck due to the fact that I have not thought all the way through on this story yet. But, I can reassure you that it will one day be completed; I hate when stuff does not get finished. So, please review and let me know what you think about this story. Yes, I know, it is a bit different than what I am use to writing adding in so many OC's but I can tell you that they won't appear much in the story until Marine Ford. Once again, please review and enjoy!

* * *

Gold Roger, or better known to his friend and family as Gol D. Roger. Did you know that Roger was not an only child? He actually had three brothers, a mother and a father, several cousins, uncles, aunts: yes, he had a family. His father, Franklin D. Roger, was actually the start of his journey through the great world that lead him to collect the One Piece. Roger also had three brothers, Timothy, Jeffery, and Chad. Timothy was the second eldest following Roger, then Jeffery, and lastly Chad. Timothy had been the brother closest to Roger and due to this, he had met his wife, Laura D. Portgas, Rose D. Portgas's elder sister.

Between Timothy and Laura, they had one daughter in which they named Nichole D. Roger. Jeffery also had a son, Jacob D. Roger, however Chad D. Roger never bared any children and had left the crew several years ago as he was imprisoned 13 years ago in Impel Down for crimes that even disgraced his own family. Now, Nichole D. Roger, always knew that Ace D. Portgas was her cousin and she had met him on several occasions, but the day that she was able to meet Ace's little brother would be the day that she would always remember.

* * *

The night air was cold and crisp as the brunet walked through the empty streets of some town whose name she had already forgotten. She had heard rumors of a man who she was hunting was supposedly here who she had been searching for for the last three months. She had taken every lead that she had ever heard just to find this man, and she knew she was close on his tail now from the rumors. Entering the bar, Nichole took a look around as her blue eyes scanned the area that was filled with pirates. Her hair fell to shoulder length and was longer in the front than the back, due to her aunt's hair band that was given to her before her aunt's death, giving her a somewhat mysterious gaze as she looked around the bar. The dagger necklace that hung from her neck was laced around a black string that hung just above her collar bone. And the three ear rings on each side of her ear hung down and jingled with every step she took.

Her brown coat was long and open as it stopped at her ankles and gave her a bounty hunter look, though she was no hunter and the exact opposite. The white tank top that clung to her body failed to show the toned muscles that were underneath the white material, and the black cargo shorts allowed her to hold her various items such a medical supplies and other objects that would be of use to her on her travels. But, the one thing that threw off most people, she was shoeless. Nichole never did enjoy the restriction of such things as shoes and hardly ever wore any on her feet, making them rough and calloused from different types of grounds that she continued to walk upon.

Walking up to the bar with her hands in her pockets, Nichole sat down on the stool and ordered a non-alcoholic drink; milk. The bartender gave her a puzzled look but brought her the drink either way. Hearing laughter from the corner of the room, Nichole glanced over her shoulder and looked in the general direction. Her eyes widened for a moment before she relaxed and returned back to her drink. She had finally found the boy who she had been searching for all this time. Finally, all the leads had payed off and she could finally see just what all the talk about this young boy was about. This boy, who wore her uncle's hat, the boy known as Monkey D. Luffy.

From across the way Robin had taken noticed in the woman the first moment she had entered the bar. The woman was well known and had a rather high bounty for her age. Robin watched closely as the woman drunk the white substance in the glass before turning around and looking this way before returning to her drink. Robin nudged Nami, who was shouting at Luffy, causing the ginger to look her way.

"What is it Robin?" Robin lifted her finger and pointed at the back of the woman who didn't wear any shoes and was sitting at the bar. Nami lifted a brow before her mind finally settled on just who this woman was actually. Nami felt her heart race and sweat starting to form along her hairline as she swallowed hard. That woman was known as Nichole D. Roger, one of the last of Gold Roger's family and with a bounty of nearly 600,000 beli. Nami grabbed a hold of Luffy quickly and shook him frantically while whispering something that Nichole was unable to hear, but it seemed that whatever it was caught the young boy's attention.

"Hey you," Nichole turned around in her seat and sat up straight, looking the straw hat wearing boy in the eyes. He stood away from her and was looking at her with a blank expression as if trying to figure something out about her. Slowly, he lifted a finger and pointed at the brunet who merely looked down at his index finger.

"You're Nichole D. Roger aren't you?" The whole bar went silent from the question as men turned to look in that general direction. Nichole sighed softly, knowing what was about ready to come next from everyone in the room. She watched out of the corner of her eye as men slowly drew their guns, daggers, and swords as they looked with the intent to kill her. Luffy just stood there as if they were just the two people alone in the whole bar and it was then when she nodded, did the first gun shot sound in the enclosed space.


	2. The Family Crew

**Author's Note: **Another quick update from the last chapter. I figured I would give two updates today seeing as how I still somewhat have the idea fresh in my mind. But, after today expect slower updates! Please review and don't forget to give me input about the story or questions which I will be more than happy to answer!

**Guest: **Yes, I do know that Gol was Roger's last name. However, there is reason behind why I have made Nichole's last name Roger. Please, continue to read the story and your question will be explained within the next few chapters. (:

* * *

The bar had been left in a complete and udder mess once the pirates had found out who Nichole turned out to be, but it seemed that low life pirates were no challenge against her and the Straw Hat Crew, who had helped in the fight. Once outside and away from the bar, Nichole once again stood before Luffy, who was looking at her with the same expression as before.

"You're Straw Hat Luffy, aren't you?" Luffy nodded and added a cheesy smile, finally breaking his old expression.

"That's me!" Nichole laughed lightly, so she had finally found the boy who she had heard and read so much about. She looked up at his hat, the same straw hat that her uncle had worn when he first started out as a pirate, she smiled.

"Can I ask where you came by that straw hat?" Luffy's smile only widened as he placed his hand a top the hat and held it tightly against his head.

"Shanks gave it to me and told me to hang onto it until the day I find the One Piece and become the Pirate King!" Nichole smiled more, this boy was very enthusiastic when it came to talking about becoming the Pirate King that she couldn't help but smile.

"I see, that's very exciting. And I'm sure that someone like yourself with such a strong bonding crew will no doubt find the One Piece one day. I wish you luck, Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy blinked, watching as the girl turned away from him and started walking away.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Nichole stopped and turned around, wondering what the boy might want now. Luffy stood tall in his spot with his arms crossed and radiating with determination and excitement.

"Join my crew!" Nichole smiled warmly, glancing behind him at his crew of eight as of right now. She stood there for a moment before shaking her head, causing Luffy to frown and drop his arms.

"Sorry, but I already have my own crew that I belong to and I have no intentions of leaving them at the moment. But, good luck on your quest." Nichole said as she walked away and left him and his crew there in the middle of the street. Nichole made her way back to the docks where she had left her small boat and hopped into the two seated vessel as she pushed off into the ocean. She rested her back against the bottom of the boat and sighed, that boy Luffy still clear on her mind as she was rocked to sleep from the swaying of the waves.

* * *

"Nichole!" Blue eyes snapped open as she jolted in what she thought was her boat, only to find herself on deck of a ship with a tall man staring her down intensely. She frowned and rubbed the back of her head, she must have fallen sleep again without realizing it. The black haired man towered over her as his darkened eyes stared down at herself that laid out among the deck. He had a scruffy look about his self but he was clean and well dressed much like herself. He wore a black outfit which acted more like a black slick suit that matched with his black combat boots, but he still had the pirate look thanks to the robe that wore to support his rank of second in command aboard this ship.

"How many times do I have to tell you to tell me where you're going before you leave the damn ship!" Nichole pushed herself up onto her feet before putting her hands in her pockets and sighing. She was nearly the same height as the man before her so she could look him in the eyes as she stood there and scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"Sorry pops, won't happen again." Timothy growled at his only daughter's reply as he pinched the brim of his nose as he knew good a well it wouldn't be the last time that it would happen.

"Besides, you know the only reason why you're getting onto me is so mum doesn't get onto you." Timothy removed his hand from his nose and smirked before chuckling and throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as they walked across the deck.

"You know all too well how upset your mother gets when you leave without saying good-bye." Nichole rolled her eyes, yeah her mother got upset. Upset to the point where she would rage for hours on end before going into a crying fit that would then last several more hours before finally playing the blame game on her husband who would wallow in the alcohol just to block out his wife's bitching.

"Nichole D. Roger!" Nichole flinched, her mother screaming her name was never a good sign. Nichole sighed and stood there as her mother approached her from the lower deck; her father had disappeared the moment she yelled. The next hour carried on with Nichole's mother crying and then screaming and then crying again before finally screaming once more at her before she was finally done. Nichole's mother was similar to Rose's appearance such as body type and height, her daughter Nichole was taller than her by about a head. Her long blond hair was tied up in a pony tail that allowed it to hang down to her upper back. Her blue eyes had been given to Nichole and it seemed that her attitude was something that Nichole had gotten from her father. Her mother wore a white shirt that acted more like a dress with the lenght and the straps. Blue jean shorts accompanied the bottom and finally shoes that were white were strapped to her feet.

"I see that Nichole is back." Jeffery chuckled, walking out on the deck with a bottle in his hand before taking a swig of it next to his older brother. Timothy nodded, finally happy that the screaming seemed to be over; for now. Jeffery was much like his older brother, but he had more of a beard than Timothy and was taller in height. He wore brown slacks and a black shirt with red lettering on the front that was in a different language that alternatively spelled out "Family" adored with some tan flip flops.

"Has Nichole returned?" Everyone on board of the ship stopped what they were doing and looked up at the Captain's door. Out walked an old man with jet black hair and a cane by his side. His age showed on his face as he walked closer to the edge of the railing between his two sons. He wore a red captain's robe that showed he was in charge of this ship. The buttons were lined with gold as well as the trimming. He wore black boots and tan pants that were held up with a yellow stash, his grey shirt was open and exposed his heavy built.

"Ah, Nichole, so you have returned." Nichole turned toward the older man and nodded, sticking her hands in her coat pockets she smiled up at him.

"I'm home gramps."


End file.
